Of Slippers and Sadists
by latchandidntdoittt
Summary: A series of events occur with a strange and random connection, as well as a spunky sadistic twist added to the well-known fairy tale of Cinderella. Is there really such a thing as Prince Charming? Hidan oneshot.


A/N: This is a Hidan oneshot portrayed in the style of the classic fairy tale, Cinderella. I believe it to contain several flaws already, and I'm aware of that, but this is an old-new creation compared to my other series on Quizilla, so I felt meddling with it was wrong.

This is inspired by my lovely friend, Mara, or also known as **songastar**. C: Therefore, it is dedicated to her in such. Enjoy?

**Of Slippers and Sadists**

_Rebellion._

The one word that echoed in your head over and over again was uttered as your footsteps pounded against the ground of the forest, your elegant silk slippers carefully threaded with golden dragons refusing to leave you alone as you ran, ran for the taste of the air, the taste of life, the taste of freedom.

_Rebellion._

The soft voice whispered in your ear again, the single word ringing clearly through your mind. You could feel the fragile garments of your kimono getting ripped as your feet thudded even more furiously against the leaves, making crunching noises as they went. The headdresses that wove around your hair faltered, threatening to slip from your head, and the ornaments that hung from it made a jangling sound, but you never missed a beat. Finally, the headdress slipped back onto your head as you tilted it, and you ran even harder, even faster. Your lungs ached, your stomach hurt, but you were running for your freedom. There was nothing that could stop you now.

_Rebellion._

Your ears soon picked up the soft thudding of footsteps, however, and you froze in your tracks. That wasn't a smart idea, you knew, for you could be caught at any moment now. You swung your head around, looking desperately for a hiding place, and your brown locks clung furiously to your face as a breeze passed by, bringing the scent of soldiers, the scent of armor, the scent of sweat...the scent of determination. Your guards had come.

_Rebellion._

The word rang throughout your brain once more before it faded away, abandoning you so that you could focus on escaping the guards. Your eyes flickered as you spotted the trees around you...and you made a sprint for it for the closest one. Its thin, smooth slippery branches both made it easy and difficult for you to climb it. But you were desperate, and you wouldn't give up now. Your climbing faltered thrice, all three times thanks to your slippers, but you knew that you weren't any better off even without them, so you kept them on as you made your way through the branches, clinging on tightly for your dear freedom. At long last, you reached a good stopping point, and hid behind the trunk in a way so that even if the breeze passed by, the trunk would protect you from getting concealed.

You moved slightly, in a way so that your eyes could have a slight view of your determined guards as they ran directly past you, their footsteps soon fading away into the night. You led out a soft sigh of relief. You were safe--for now.

As the daughter of one of the most rich and powerful lords in the entire Fire Country, you had been stuck your entire life learning unnecessary activities like how to walk gracefully in a kimono or how to properly prepare tea for tea ceremonies. You had been imprisoned in your own home, a castle that stretched from the ramen shop on the east to the swordsmith's house on the west. And you were utterly sick of it. So you rebelled, like any other person would, bending the rules it the utmost way. And this was your finest masterpiece yet--escaping to the forest behind the castle at night, one of the most forbidden rules you had been given.

You sat down on the tree branch, swinging your feet for a few minutes to enjoy your moments of escape as you readied herself to slide down and continue your path towards freedom for the rest of night. You were going to return, and you were going to have a heavy burden on your shoulders when you did, but for now, you would enjoy what you had as long as it lasted. Just as you were about to slide down, you froze--two men were heading under the branch you were sitting on.

Two shadowed figures, their cloaks billowing in the wind, where you managed to catch glimpses of the strange black pattern with swirling crimson clouds on it. One of them seemed to completely covered by a headdress of some sort, the only thing showing being his cat-like green eyes that gleamed threateningly. The other had silver hair that was slicked back into a do that you were sure only someone like him could pull off, and his pale skin glowed under the ivory light of the crescent that hung under the dark blanket that covered the sky. But something you couldn't help noticing was that he wielded a scythe, one with three blades...all glistening with scarlet drops of liquid, one of them staining the forest ground of where it would remain for the next few days.

You shivered, and tried to stand up so you could walk behind the tree and be shielded by the cover of the trunk once more...but instead, the silk slipper that had once clung to your left foot slipped, all the way down. The man instinctively caught it, and he clenched the slipper in his hand, glaring furiously at it.

"WHO-?!" he shouted, his angry tone in voice becoming unmistakable. Oh, no. This was the moment you had been dreading. The moment of discovery. This was even worst than your guards finding you. You held your breath, letting in a sharp intake of air as the man turned, and locked his pale, milky eyes with your own.

His gaze was fierce, and you felt as if it was burning a hole through your very body. But then, you noticed out of the corner of your eye, the black cloth that covered the mouth of the man with the headdress wrinkle slightly, as if saying something softly to the sadistic-looking man, and very grudgingly, his expression slowly softened.

"Are you stuck?" he asked, his rough voice somehow managing to find a gentle edge to it.

"Y-yes..." you murmured, staring at him with wide, fearful eyes. What could you say? Maybe if you told them you were stuck, they would go away. They would go away quickly. They would leave you alone--forever.

No such luck. The man held out his arms. "Jump," he called.

You stared at him, eyeing them warily. You knew you couldn't trust them. But what could you do? From their getup, you could tell that they were ninjas. And if you didn't come down, they would go up after you. So you jumped. As the air sailed with you, lightly kissing your cheek as you went, you shut your eyes.

_If they're going to kill me, I just hope they do it quickly,_ you thought, clasping your hand together and wishing with all your might.

You came flying down, and landed directly into the man's arms. Your weight caused him to bend down a little, thanks to his unprepared nerve system, but he collected himself after a split second. "...You can open your eyes now, little mouse," he said, his tone sounding slightly amused.

You opened your eyes faintly, gazing through the thin vision you were given by your eyelids and the curve of eyelashes that partially covered your sight. He didn't seem to be making any move to kill you, so you opened your eyes all the way.

"Girls like you shouldn't be wandering alone at night like this," his companion stated in a gruff voice that made you flinch.

"Th-thank you..." you murmured as the sadistic-looking man carefully set you down on the ground, and you tried balancing on one foot, knowing that if you soiled your feet, there would be no end to the lecture you would receive. Realizing your situation, the man supported you with one arm as he swiftly slipped the silk slipper back onto your foot, and propped you upright.

"We're going to have to go on our way now, but try not to get into anymore trouble, okay?" the headdress man continued. You nodded, unable to speak. Did this mean they were going to let you live? You watched slowly as they started walking away.

They started talking, you could tell, as soon as they were a few feet away. Your ears heard their voices from afar, and you took a few steps forward, your curiosity getting the better of you.

"...the daughter of that stupid powerful lord, isn't she? If you killed her then, his men would come after us, and we can't afford distractions like that..."

"I know that, I'm not a dumbass like you!"

They were soon out of sight, however, and you knew if you followed them any further, they would notice, and you would be in trouble once more. But now, your suspicions had been confirmed--if they wanted to, they wouldn't have hesitated to kill you. You shuddered at their murderous intentions, and reached for the cross that hung on a silver chain around your neck that was arrayed with diamonds. It was a piece of jewelry that had been bequeathed upon to you by your grandmother before she had passed away, and you treasured it dearly. It had always given you comfort in times like this. But, to your utter horror, when you reached for it, you felt nothing. You looked down, dismayed, and squinted here and there. But still no sign of the cross.

You realized then that the man who had caught you must've taken it from you when he did, as a reward for himself, you guessed. You felt close to tears, but then become conscious of the fact that your grandmother had saved your life in her own little way by giving you that necklace. Perhaps, if you did not have possession of that item then and there, they would've went ahead and killed you. You shuddered, and immediately made a turn, running back to the castle for dear life.

But that was three years ago, when you were fifteen.

Your glassy marble-like eyes stared vacantly ahead of you. Two corpses hung in front of your eyes, held up by a strange man with silver hair that was slicked back and tauntingly shoved them to you.

"Well, well, well. You must be the daughter of the house, Mara. The daughter of the recently passed away powerful lord, hm?" he said, the corners of his mouth turning up into a sadistic smile. "Well, look at this." He thrusted the lifeless bodies closer towards you, scarlet drops of blood dripping from the place where his scythe had stabbed them in the heart. "They're dead. Your beloved stepsisters--dead. And you know what?" He held out his scythe, pressing the corner of the top blade tenderly to your throat. "You're _next._"

You could feel the blade tearing through your very skin, but you barely even flinched as you stared ahead at the bodies of your stepsisters, Nashi and Momo. Oh God, how you loathed them.

"I don't care," you said, your voice coming out more rough than you expected for it to.

He frowned. "Oh, shit. Don't tell me you're one of their servants." He looked at your clothes. "Fcking...! I did it again!" He turned around disgustedly, heaving the bodies upwards as he headed for the exit.

"No." Your reply stopped him, freezing him in his tracks. "I am Mara." You paused. "Thanks. For killing them, I mean."

"What? Are you one of those fcking psychos? Because I swear, if you are..." he trailed off as you placed your hand into a puddle of blood caused by the blood coming from your stepsisters' wounds.

"They're really dead..." The words tumbled from your tongue, and your lips curved into a wide smile. "Gone for good..." You threw your head back, laughing. "Alright, I'm happy. You can kill me now."

Today was your eighteenth birthday. Or supposedly. Earlier that day, no one spoke of it. No one even mentioned it. No wishes for a mirthful birthday, either. Instead, you were sprawled out onto the floor that morning, an old string torn from a bag of rice tied around your hair to prevent it from getting in your face, while you scrubbed the floors desperately as one of your maids did for you years ago with a sponge and a bucket of water. Your once glorious, silky hair was dirty and stringy, and your eyes had become glass marbles. Your beautiful garments no longer existed, for they were stolen away from you long ago. You now wore a worn pillowcase instead, holes cut into it for a head and arms. Your feet were soiled, something that would've been considered offensive three years ago, but now, it was normal. And your feet cried for shoes, even ragged sandals would do.

Today was your eighteenth birthday, but many things can happen within three years. Within those three years, your beloved mother had passed away from a disease that plagued her, and for many months, you could not get over it. Neither could your father, the powerful and almighty lord, and you were sure that he would never love anyone besides your mother. You were wrong.

He remarried within a year, to a woman who smothered her face with face paints and surrounded herself with lovely dresses and fancy jewels. That was not all, either. She had two stepdaughters, both older than you, who absolutely loathed you for your beauty. This feeling was shared by their mother, who frowned upon you because she didn't like how you seemed so favored by everyone around you. Neither of them dared show this feeling openly though. At least, not while your father was around. However, he too, soon passed away due to the very same disease your mother carried, and you almost feared you would be next. And reality hit you like a bolt of lightning then. Suddenly, all your things were taken away from you, your life was turned upside down, and nothing seemed right anymore. You were treated as a lowly servant, and the freedom you wished for now could never be. You rebelled at first, something you enjoyed doing. But as time passed, you realized that as long as you couldn't find a second shelter, you would have to follow their orders obediently, if not willingly.

The man supported his head with his hands, and he groaned. "Oh God, you _are_ one of those psychos..." He glowered at you. "Well, you can't make me kill you. I'm not doing it if it makes you happy, dumbass. Besides, I already had my sacrifices for my God today."

You tilted your head questioningly. "Well then, what else do you plan to do with me? Surely you don't plan to leave me as a sole survivor so then I could go around telling people what happened and who the murderers were..."

"...Shit. This little btch has a point," he muttered to himself, massaging his temples wearily. He grabbed his scythe, and stood up. "Kakuzu, we're taking this one with us."

There was a cracking noise, and a head poked in. You could see in the dim light that the person appeared to be wearing a headdress of some sort. In his right hand, he held your stepmother, her arm twisted oddly, her bones obviously broken. "What? What the hell are you talking about now, Hidan? Why exactly are we taking her with us?"

"Because she wants me to kill her, and I'm not going to do what she wants me to do!" Hidan growled.

Kakuzu threw your stepmother onto the floor violently. "WHAT?! Hidan, have you lost your mind? Kill the fcking whore already and let's GO!"

You laughed mirthfully. "She's dead, too...Oh, and that's the arm that she named Beautiful that you broke...Finally! I've wanted to that myself for a long time now. But what happened to her other arm...what was it named, Fair? I think so...Oh my, that one's broken too!" Your delight rang through the air, and Kakuzu stared dumbly at you.

"You're right, I get your point now. ...I think once Pain sees her, he won't mind in the least..." he stated.

"Exactly. Hey, Princess. You're coming with us," Hidan called over his shoulder.

"Oh, really?" your face lit up. "...Hold on." You sprinted out of the room.

You came back a minute later, a pair of silk slippers that had threaded golden dragons on it on your feet. "Okay. Let's go."

But that was all about six months ago.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God. You kept me waiting for an hour and a half--to get _those_?!" Hidan shouted, pointing furiously to the shoes that you were currently wearing, which in your opinion, complemented your Akatsuki cloak perfectly.

They were plaid flats colored mainly with black and red and a ribbon looping around the entire diameter of the shoe and tying into a bow in the front. You thought they were absolutely gorgeous. You brushed your fingertips along the seams of your Akatsuki cloak delicately, pulling the clothing closer to you. "Great shoes take time to pick out. Just like that tedious ritual of yours. But unlike your gibberish Jashin religion, my shoes actually have a purpose. Great shoes can take you to great places." The last line was spoken with an ominous tone, but you hadn't said it alone. You were joined in a chorus with Hidan, who looked simply irritated by the situation. You cracked a smile, and then stared dreamily off into the distance.

"NOW what are you doing?" sighed Hidan, slamming his scythe onto the ground in exasperation.

"Hm?" you said, blinking.

"...Oh. _Him_." Hidan snorted in disgust, picking up his weapon as he made his way through the overwhelming crowds again. "You need to get over him. You don't even remember what the fcking guy looked like, it could've been a dream, for all you know."

The trace of bitterness in his voice surprised you. You didn't think he would be that annoyed by the man whom you now called your Prince Charming from three years ago. You thought about him constantly, a piece of knowledge that the Akatsuki members were aware of, and it utterly annoyed them. "I'm his Cinderella, it couldn't have been a dream," you retorted quietly, tracing your collarbone with your hand subconsciously. After all, your cross was definitely missing. And he had taken it from you.

"You might have the strangest beliefs I've ever heard of," Hidan said, the repulsion in his voice ringing explicitly.

"Mm," you said, half ignoring his comment. "Where's Kakuzu? He told us to meet him in front of the weapon shop." The two of you had paused under a rather vacant-looking store, looking very quaint indeed with its simple construction.

"Who the hell knows-" snorted Hidan, but a new voice interrupted him, grunting.

"Here, you idiots." He stepped forward, and the catty-green eyes and headdress came into view.

"I was starting to think you'd gotten lost. Now are we going to do this or what?" you sighed, loosening your asphyxiating grasp on the cloak.

"Hn. Pain wants us to get a little something for him first though, and well..." The catty-like green eyes darted towards you, signifying something to you, which, in your case, meant it was because you were the newcomer and Pain still didn't fully trust you yet. "Can you handle her? She's only a two-tailed, after all..."

"Don't say that. I believe Kazekage dearest was only a one-tailed, and look what happened to Deidara," you said warningly. "But yes, I can probably handle her until you two get here."

"Good." Hidan smirked at you, and with a flash, they both vanished into thin air.

You sighed, making your way towards the building that the two-tailed demon cat resided in. It wasn't exactly a picnic, having to fight these bijuu. But ever since that massacre at your home that night, you had a strange obsession for blood...and the only way for that luscious red liquid to spill was for someone to cause it to. And the Akatsuki was the perfect organization for that.

A bead of sweat ran down your face as you held your arms in a readying position. You knew there was a reason why you were chosen to accompany the two Akatsuki members on this mission. You were quite good at distractions, and handling enemies for a certain amount of time until backup came. This was because your speed was very unusual, it was like your muscles and stamina had absolutely no limit, and you could keep dodging and running away for hours if you wanted to. This was why you mainly specialized in taijutsu, although you did have a few occasional ninjutsu.

But this was certainly just ridiculous. This woman, Yugito, the medium for the two-tailed demon cat, used brute force on her enemies. She did not try forming battle plans inside her head, but instead, she let out all her chakra at once, letting the tremendous power attack whatever it may please. If she controlled the nine-tailed, you knew, it would've taken over her body a long time ago.

You quickly sprung into the air, hugged your knees tight to your chest, and swung backwards into a perfect backflip as a burst of flames was shot towards you. You clenched your teeth. Not only was Yugito's bijuu able to control flames, but there seemed to be evil spirits forming within the flames, chanting some sort of voodoo magic that seemed to be slowing you down. You wished there was some sort of monk present at the moment so you could snatch whatever holy possessions he held and try to protect yourself with them.

The shower of sparks came again. You flipped backwards again...once, twice, thrice. As blood trickled down your mouth, you tensed. You knew what was happening. Even though the flames didn't touch you directly, it was still affecting you indirectly. The heat was causing your outer skin layer to burn, and the scarlet red liquid inside your body poured.

The heat was getting to you. You wished you could take off your cloak, but you knew inside your head that the only thing preventing your body from getting burned right now was the cloak itself. So it stayed on, raising your body temperature gradually as you continued to dodge her attacks.

Finally, you decided to attack yourself. You rolled yourself into the air again, and released a handful of kunai from your hands. You then focused your chakra to the soles of your feet, caught yourself onto the ceiling, and then quickly stopped, falling back down as you released another shower of kunai from a different position. This continued all around the room, and it happened all very quickly, so your technique was something similar to the umbrella needles that Rain ninja used. Some of them hit, of course, due to Yugito's lack of self-defense and overly dependent self on the bijuu. But the majority of them did not, considering the fact that Yugito's furiously thrashing chakra repelled them back to you. You flipped again, dodging them. You had just used up a lot of kunai knives, probably most of the ones in your pouch now. You wondered if you were going to have to use ninjutsu.

But, miraculously, your answer was given as two cloaked figures suddenly appeared in the room with a dramatic entrance. There was a pause, and then...

"Holy shit Mara, you look awful."

Three against one was certainly a poor disadvantage for the bijuu. Especially considering all three ninja she was facing were S-class criminals.

Hidan was wrapping things up, having set his linking symbol up and stabbed himself in the chest already. You winced. As much of a sadist as you were yourself, you thought it would actually be quite unpleasant to be in Hidan's place.

But, however, the bijuu did not seem to be finished yet. It suddenly sent a huge burst, rapidly spreading fire that blazed brightly all around the room. The chakra pressure was enormous. It felt like it was completely weighing you down, and, as you struggled to look up, you saw that the chakra seemed to be radiating from her like a peacock's tail. You also couldn't help noticing the faces that were positioned all around the fire, grinning wickedly.

You let out a sharp gasp, realizing that the room was getting much too hot for your likes. She must be trying to release all her evil spirits at once, you realized. You spun around frantically. Didn't someone have at least something that was holy around here?

Kakuzu must've been thinking the same exact thing, because he spun his head furiously towards Hidan. "Hidan, don't you still have that cross?!" he spat, trying to move himself under the flames without getting burnt.

"What cross?" Hidan had taken ahold of his scythe once again, and glared at him. "I'm not a damn Christian, I'm a Jashinist!"

"That one that you stole from that lord's daughter a few years ago! Remember, I wanted to sell it, but you won't let me because you thought that it'd be a good symbol for the domination of your Jashin religion one day when you crushed it?!" Kakuzu yelled. He was getting irritated, but at the same time, desperate.

You tilted your head curiously, and tried to suppress your laughter inside, failing terribly as you quivered aggressively. Hidan, the sadistic man of the Jashin religion, possessing a holy object like a cross wanted to make you break out in hysterics. It was just too ironic.

The flames roared even higher, the tips of the flames lapping gently against the ceiling of the room. You gave out a yelp of surprise as one of the flames surged out to you and tightened around your arm, causing for you to realize this was one of the two tails of the bijuu. But the tail was engulfed in blazing flames, and they burned your arm the moment it even brushed against you. You tried to hold back your screams of pain that you were dying to let out, shoving the tail away from you and rolling backwards, stumbling once because your arms weren't able to securely wrap themselves around your knees.

"For God's sake, Hidan, if you have the stinking cross, take it out already!" you screamed.

"I got it the first time!" Hidan shouted infuriatedly, rummaging in his cloak. After a few moments, he pulled out something hanging on a silver chain, the charm that was dangling on it swaying from his fingers. The charm on the chain gleamed true and pure in the light of the flames.

You froze. You could feel your nerve system acting up, causing you to stutter idiotically and wave your hands speechlessly in the air. A chill ran up your spine. It couldn't be. The cross was adorned with diamonds that you only knew too well, and you could even make out the pattern that bordered the cross from your familiarity with it. It was the cross Prince Charming had stolen from you three years ago. Your grandmother's cross. Your cross.

It didn't take long for you to clearly remember what your Prince Charming had looked like, and you felt your blood run cold. Even when the spirits retreated from fear of the holy object, you stumbled backwards in shock.

"You...you're my Prince Charming..." you found yourself murmuring in utter disbelief. Suddenly, your tone of voice changed as you repeated yourself. "You're my Prince Charming?!"

"What the hell are you muttering about now, Mara?" Hidan scowled, his pale milky eyes meeting your chocolate-colored ones. "We're in the middle of a dire situation, and you start talking shit?"

But your eyes flickered away, your cheeks flushed red--and you caught sight of the jinchuuriki. The bijuu was completely taking over her now, her cat whiskers spreading across her face and twitching, her human ears morphing on top of her head into long cat-like ones, and falling onto the floor on all fours. The two tails were no longer chakra now, but they were in fact, real and in the flesh. They thrashed wildly behind her as she crouched down low, hissing menacingly at the three of you. But that wasn't what made you feel so absolutely terrified. It was what it was making from its mouth, creating a large mass of chakra into a ball that was highly concentrated and was undoubtedly fatal to whatever it hit. The glowing ball radiated brightly in the air, the orange chakra surging through the circular object like moving liquid would.

It scared you at first, you had no idea what the bijuu was trying to do. You didn't even realize she could move, no one before had ever been able to move while being trapped in Hidan's link. But then again...she was a bijuu.

You didn't think. You didn't have time to. Obviously, Yugito was not able to move with ease while trapped with Hidan's link, so she did what any other trapped animal would: she threw the ball of chakra at him. But this was a horrifying thought to you, Hidan dying, for some reason, and your body reacted. Your legs ran over to him as fast as you could, and your arms reached out and thrusted him away with all your strength, not even caring when he slammed against the wall, making him grunt in pain, or when the link was broken and Yugito was able to roam freely again. But her ball was still coming closer, advancing towards you with every second. You shut your eyes.

There was a dreadful exploding noise that deafened you, and a blinding light that flashed in front of you. It all faded away within seconds though, and you nearly thought it was merely an illusion, everything that had happened. But it wasn't. The ringing in your ears proved it. Not to mention the huge crater that swallowed up the earth around your feet, hollowing about five feet under, and the absolute blistering pain you felt all around your body. You were bleeding everywhere. There it was. That dark, beautiful, beautiful luscious scarlet liquid spilling everywhere...except this time, it belonged to you.

You let out a weak, forced laugh. So this was how you were going to die. How ironic. And you were so sure you had always hated Hidan, too.

...Maybe you really didn't after all.

But suddenly, there was a crack that erupted through the shrill silence caused by the explosion, and you spun your head, pretending you didn't feel like your head was going to fall of any second now when you did.

Hidan had caught her. In his link, once more. And he had just cracked his own right arm. You stared. You knew he could always fix it by tearing it off and then reattaching it to himself, but you also knew that he despised it, loathed it because of how much more painful it was than just stabbing himself. But when he cracked his arm, the bijuu's arm was cracked, too. And then, he dug the largest blade of his scythe into his own chest, letting the crimson liquid flow from him. But, of course, although this didn't apply for Hidan, it was the end for the bijuu. And just to make sure she was gone for good, Hidan hurled his weapon at her directly in her chest where she was already bleeding and pinned her against the wall.

He smirked. "Well. Nice distraction, Mara. Thanks."

Kakuzu sighed, gathering himself from the corner he had retreated himself from to protect himself from the explosion. "What are we going to tell Pain? And why the hell did you even push this idiot out of the way in the first place? Why didn't you just let him die?"

Although you knew Hidan would've loved to glare at Kakuzu at this very moment, he didn't. Instead, he stared at you too with his pale eyes, waiting for your answer.

And you laughed a pitiful laugh. "I wish I knew," you croaked. "My body just reacted on its own."

Hidan took a step closer towards you. "Really?" His tone seemed calm, casual, but at the same time, completely questioning your words.

You paused as you watched him advance towards you, making his way into the crater and stopping right above you. Your brown orbs flickered at him, then back. "Okay, so maybe I do know why."

"And that would be?" he asked quietly, bending down on his knees as he whispered the question in your ear softly.

You turned away from him. "You're him. That man from three years ago."

He leaned back. "Is that all, you little shitty psycho?" he sighed.

You stared at him questioningly. What was he getting all disappointed for? Still..."No," you whispered, barely audible. "I...I swear to God I'm in love with you." You tried to leave a pause at this, but you couldn't. You suddenly coughed up blood violently, spilling it all over the ground. And directly afterwards, you started hiccupping. Damn nerve system.

"...I'm not a Christian, dammit, remember?" There was chuckle as he spoke, but suddenly, he took ahold of your right hand with his left one, and leaned in.

And more gently than you could've ever imagined a sadist to be capable of, he placed his lips over yours. The sudden heat that radiated from his lips startled you at first, you didn't realize how cold and limp your own body had become. But you allowed the warmth to wash over you, an amazing tingling feeling vibrating from your head to your toes.

His breath was sweet, not at all of what you expected for it to be. His heady scent that was intoxicating you surprised you as well, an aroma of a spice of some sort, you decided. You had always heard about kisses, and the exaggeration that they held about how someone felt like they were melting. You realized now it wasn't in the slightest bit of an exaggeration. You did feel like you were melting, your very soul, your very being becoming weak with bliss.

You were still hiccupping of some sort though, and you could feel his voice hushing you softly in between, trying to calm you down, lulling you into a trance. He reached up and started to trace your jawline with his fingers, leaving you an odd feeling that you really, really liked. He then slid his lips across yours, his pink tongue darting out at the corner of your mouth and then disappearing in a flash as he leaned back again, staring at you with those pale milky eyes that you realized now that you actually had liked all along.

And your eyelids fell, and your mind went blank.

Hidan pressed his first two fingers against the side of your jaw, feeling for you pulse. When he found none, his face contorted into one of irritation. "Dammit Mara, what if I loved you too?" he whispered.

And his eyes widened as he suddenly felt your pulse start up again, backing away in disbelief.

You were supposed to die that day. Your condition was critical, you were bleeding all over, and heck, your pulse even stopped once. But it started up again. Your opinion on this?

You couldn't have died, because Cinderella had finally found her Prince Charming, and it was just the beginning of their happily ever after.


End file.
